


Let Me Try

by anderred



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderred/pseuds/anderred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine said he couldn’t love girls that way he meant he was attracted to guys that way. Not specifically to dicks or just basic biology in general, since he knew for a fact that he loved girls’ bodies; they’re very soft and beautiful. He just prefered to be with a guy, a man, a boy, a male. So when Sebastian came out to him as having a bp, well, it didn’t turn Blaine off at all. It made him curious, intrigued, non-judgemental, and even to his surprise, very, very turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Try

**Author's Note:**

> Disappeared and back again because I could not get Blaine eating Sebastian out out of my mind so I came back to write it. I've said it once and I'll say it again, I can't really write smut that well so please excuse this.

When Blaine said he couldn’t love girls _that_ way, he meant he was attracted to guys _that_ way. Not specifically to dicks or just basic biology in general, since he knew for a fact that he loved girls’ bodies; they’re very soft and beautiful. He just prefered to be with a _guy_ , a man, a boy, a _male_. So when Sebastian came out to him as having a bp, well, it didn’t turn Blaine off at all. It made him curious, intrigued, non-judgemental, and even to his surprise, very, _very_ turned on.

-

Blaine sucked on Sebastian bottom lip, earning him a quiet moan against his mouth as his hands crumpled his boyfriend’s shirt, lifting it up to expose the trim but obvious lines of the taller’s abs, eagerly skimming his fingertips along the hard muscles.

“Want me to suck you off?” Sebastian offered, chasing more of Blaine’s taste with a swipe of his tongue along his upper lip, hands cupping his ass as he shuffled more comfortably on the bed with Blaine hovering on top of him.

And usually, Blaine loved having Sebastian on his knees or right between his legs, have his head bob up and down as he sucked and licked his length until he was trembling with pleasure. But tonight, he wanted to try something new.

It was time.

“No,” Blaine shook his head, swallowing as he pushed himself higher on his arms on top of his gorgeous boyfriend, tracing every detail of Sebastian’s sharp and freckled features from his view up here, before his hand skidded down to palm Sebastian through his sweatpants, feeling how hot and wet he was already.

Blaine couldn’t help the moan that escaped him, resounding with Sebastian’s groan.

“I want to eat you out.”

It felt weird saying it out loud and Blaine hoped he didn’t sound too ridiculous or nervous about it, even though he was just about to sweat himself to death with how anxious he was not to mess this up. He’d been with guys before, knew how to work a cock that was both his and other’s. He’d had a dick in his mouth and up his ass. But a vagina? This was a whole new territory for him.

Blaine let out a subtle, calming breath.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, lips curling up into a smirk as he regarded his boyfriend. “Are you sure? Aren’t you scared you stick your tongue in there and you’ll lose it into some black hole you’ve always thought vaginas were?”

“I do not think that!” Blaine squeaked, scolding his boyfriend with a non-threatening glare. “And while it’s true that I have never considered...being...I mean, touching...that…” Sebastian held back a snort. “I do now.”

“Because you’re stuck with a boyfriend who has one?”

“ _Because_ I love you and I want to try and do this for you. For us,” Blaine corrected, his hazel eyes brimming with sincerity and determination to convey his honest words. “Really, Sebastian. I want to try. Is that okay?”

The taller gave himself a moment to just look at Blaine, expression non-committal that made Blaine nervous all over again, but the answer pulled him back in. “Yeah. Okay.”

“Yeah?” Blaine didn’t even notice he was grinning, only figuring it by the roll of Sebastian’s eyes.

“Yeah. Just don’t get lost down there,” Sebastian quipped, slapping Blaine’s ass lightly.

With another exhale, giving himself an internal peptalk, Blaine shuffled himself between Sebastian’s long, beautiful legs. He tried to steady his fingers as they grasped the waistband of Sebastian’s sweats, slowly pulling it down past the taller’s knees and off his feet. And since his boyfriend had gone commando, what greeted Blaine when he glanced back up made his mouth water. Sebastian’s folds looked so delicate, flushed pink and _glistening_ , and he didn’t even have time to give Sebastian any warning before he shuffled forward, kissing the swollen clit that made his boyfriend gasped softly.

“ _God_.” Sebastian licked his lips, looking down as he weaved his fingers through Blaine’s loose curls. And that was all the encouragement Blaine needed before he started to lick up Sebastian’s pussy, tasting him in an instant that made his head spin and cock twitch against the zipper of his pants. His boyfriend was so wet, tasted so _new_ , _so good_ , that Blaine did it again and again, licking strips along the sides and right at the center, Sebastian’s fingers grasping his hair more tightly as he guided Blaine where it felt good, where he felt sensitive, where he needed to be fucked by that delicious tongue.

“Fuck, Blaine, baby,” Sebastian mewled quietly, spreading his legs wider as Blaine experimentally sucked on his boyfriend’s clit, smiling when he felt Sebastian’s thighs tremble in pleasure.

“So good. _Please_ , baby.”

Blaine hummed sweetly, parting and closing his mouth over Sebastian’s nub, loved how swollen it was for him to tease and taste, before he brought his index finger to play with the taller boy’s entrance. The reaction was immediate, since he had no difficulty sliding it and out from how wet Sebastian was, making Blaine moan at how slick it felt, how soft and fragile the folds were under his touch.

Sebastian was panting and writhing by the time Blaine was fucking him with two fingers, gently pushing them deeper at first, feeling how delicate and _hot_ Sebastian was, before speeding up and thrusting his digits fast and hard, tongue pressing against Sebastian’s clit more determinedly, sucking and licking at it like candy. It was so addictive, and Sebastian’s juices were already smearing across his chin and all over his mouth, could feel and taste his boyfriend’s precome everywhere until Sebastian’s back suddenly arched, a choked sob of pleasure vibrating past his lips as he came without warning. Blaine continued to brush his fingers inside, loving how Sebastian’s walls tightened and closed around his fingers, tongue capturing every drip he could taste off the taller’s gorgeous pussy.

It felt _amazing_ , Sebastian tasted so good, felt so wonderful for his lips and tongue, and looked so beautiful as he made his boyfriend come. The experience was exhilarating and it made him beam with pride that he had done that so successfully for his first time, if Sebastian’s moans were anything to go by. The taller boy pulled him close, catching his lips in a full kiss to taste himself, making Blaine whimper from the slide of their tongues, finding it so incredibly hot that Sebastian was so eager to taste himself straight from Blaine’s mouth.

“So. Pussies aren’t so bad, huh? It doesn’t shove down your throat like a dick,” Sebastian said lightly, but Blaine could easily catch the underlying insecurity from his boyfriend’s tone, knowing he could never compete with any of Blaine’s past relationships or preference to a cock the second he had discovered he was gay.

But it was true. It wasn’t bad. Not at all. It was _wonderful_ , in fact. Sweet in some way and soft in comparison to a hard dick choking your gag reflexes. Even though the sucking still did challenge that a little bit. But it was great and he felt much more connected with Sebastian than any of the past encounters he had given head to.

Blaine merely purred in response, bumping their noses together as his breath tickled Sebastian’s lips with a dirty smile. “I love your pussy, yeah,” he whispered, teeth closing on his boyfriend’s upper lip that made Sebastian’s eyelashes flutter across his flushed cheeks. “But don’t be so dismissive of cocks,” he added in a playful voice, sliding his palm all over the expanse of Sebastian’s toned chest. “You still have mine to suck.”

Sebastian chuckled in agreement, easily rolling them over and crawling down for Blaine's turn.

 

 


End file.
